Shuppet
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=122 |evointo=Banette |gen=Generation III |species=Puppet Pokémon |egg1=Amorphous |body=01 |type=Ghost |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00 |metweight=2.3 kg |imweight=5.1 lbs. |ability=Frisk Insomnia |dw=Cursed Body |color=Black |male=50 |evo= }} Shuppet (Japanese: カゲボウズ Kagebouzu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Shuppet has an oddly napiform head, and its body is sheet-like and billowing. Although its original Pokédex color was black, it looks significantly more blue than black. It has light blue sclerae, dark blue irises and its pupils are yellow. Its body is dark gray. On the top of its head there is a horn. Evolution Shuppet evolves into Banette at level 37. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Mt. Pyre (Ruby) Route 121, Route 123, Mt. Pyre (Sapphire) |rsrarity = Rare (Ruby) Common (Sapphire) |emerald = Route 121, Route 123, Mt. Pyre |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Breed Banette |dprarity = None |platinum = Breed Banette |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Unknown |blackwhite = Route 13 |bwrarity = Swarm }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Hatch from egg |Trozei=Endless Level 31 Endless Level 50 Forever Level 7 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower (1F-6F), Wish Cave (81F-84F), Murky Cave (10F-14F), Darknight Relic (1F-5F), Joyous Tower (70F-75F) |PMD2=Concealed Ruins (B16-B19) |Ranger2=Volcano Cave }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokémon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person's home. |sapphire=Shuppet grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people. |emerald=This Pokémon roams about deep in the night seeking such negative emotions as grudges and envy. It retreats to its nest when the sun begins to rise. |firered=It loves to feed on feelings like envy and malice. Its upright horn catches the emotions of people. |leafgreen=It loves to feed on feelings like envy and malice. Its upright horn catches the emotions of people. |diamond=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |pearl=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |platinum=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |heartgold=It uses its horn to feed on envy and malice, or so it's said. It's very active at night. |soulsilver=It uses its horn to feed on envy and malice, or so it's said. It's very active at night. |black=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |white=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |black 2=It feeds on the dark emotions of sadness and hatred, which make it grow steadily stronger. |white 2=It feeds on the dark emotions of sadness and hatred, which make it grow steadily stronger. |x=It uses its horn to feed on envy and malice-- or so it's said. It's very active at night. |y=It loves vengeful emotions and hangs in rows under the eaves of houses where vengeful people live. |or=Shuppet is attracted by feelings of jealousy and vindictiveness. If someone develops strong feelings of vengeance, this Pokémon will appear in a swarm and line up beneath the eaves of that person’s home. |as=Shuppet grows by feeding on dark emotions, such as vengefulness and envy, in the hearts of people. It roams through cities in search of grudges that taint people.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 353 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 353 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 353 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 353 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 353 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 353 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Shuppet BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Shuppet XY.gif |VIback = Shuppet Back XY.gif|xysprs = Shuppet Shiny XY.gif|VIbacks = Shuppet Back Shiny XY.gif}} Anime *Emily's Shuppet *Kodai's Shuppet Trivia Etymology Shuppet's name is derived from "puppet" and "Shadow". Gallery 353Shuppet_AG_anime.png 353Shuppet_AG_anime_2.png 353Shuppet_Dream.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon